


【利艾】Atonement

by sadedo09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: 贖罪paro





	【利艾】Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> 那天利威爾陪著艾倫走了很遠很遠，後來他們在各自的人生道路上都走得更遠，沒人跟得上，也沒人找得到。他們都迷路了，找不到回對方懷裡的方向。最後利威爾在距離艾倫十分遙遠的地方，從對方在自己臉上留下的吻找到座標，他站在原地，終於給了自己一個方向。他想：艾倫，我要飛回去你的身旁。然後他閉上眼睛，彷彿飛了起來，然後再也沒有回來過。

我們都死了，但是還是會有知覺。

**

阿爾敏亞魯雷特坐在床前，仿彿下一秒就要沈睡過去，然後一聲：「亞魯雷特先生？」他從半夢半醒間醒過來，看見進門的經紀人說：「樓下已經差不多準備好了，就等電視台的人過來，您想先休息一下嗎？」他點點頭，對方就默默地離開房間，但其實他已經沒有睡意了，他將化妝台上的書本拿起放在胸前，最後又翻了開來，他的手指撫摸著米白色紙張上密密麻麻的文字，覺得記憶彷彿又化成一條細狹又漫長的道路，怎麼走都走不到盡頭——

那已經是四十五年前的事情了。

那一年剛入夏，阿爾敏剛過十五歲的生日，那是他記憶中自己第一次來到如此偏南的鄉村。他瞇著眼睛靠在馬車後的木桿上往路邊那一大片搖曳的無際金黃色麥田看去，陽光毫不留情地打在他的身上，原本就厭熱的他根本就沒有心思理會一旁耶格爾家表姊弟的嬉鬧。

耶格爾家的弟弟，也是他的表兄弟的艾倫耶格爾突然朝他問：「阿爾敏，你怎麼都不說話？」阿爾敏沒回話，只是聳了聳肩表達他的不滿，要不是艾倫吵著要坐馬車後面的露天座，自己現在就可以躲在馬車裡避陽了。但是少根筋的艾倫似乎沒發現自己是造成阿爾敏不開心的元兇，他見阿爾敏沒反應後，仍然想繼續搭話：「喂，阿爾敏，我在和你說話——」

「好了，艾倫，你別煩阿爾敏。」打斷艾倫的人是他的同齡姐姐三笠阿克曼，他們不同姓是因為三笠是艾倫父親遠房親戚的小孩，幼時父母雙雙過世，後來就被耶格爾家收養的緣故。

艾倫突然被這樣說，當然非常不滿，他就是不解為什麼難得來了這麼溫暖合宜的地方，阿爾敏卻還要這樣擺臭臉？就在當他正想發難時，馬車卻突然停了下來，他們不約而同地朝同一個方向看去，遠遠有個人影從前方的小路上走來。

接著前座的馬車門被推開，一位穿著整齊的男人走了下來，那是他們三個人的家庭導師艾爾文史密斯。他一眼就瞧見幾乎要被熱昏的阿爾敏，於是他露出笑容問阿爾敏說：「很熱嗎？」阿爾敏點點頭，煩得一句話都說不出來。他又說：「那麼就坐到車裡來吧，等等還有人要坐在後面，位置會不夠。」

艾爾文個子很高，他雙臂一伸就越過木桿把阿爾敏整個人抱了出來，阿爾敏躺在艾爾文懷裡的時候聽見艾倫問：「史密斯老師，還有誰要來嗎？」

而艾爾文則回答：「新聘的僕人，好像是管家在這裡的親戚。」

阿爾敏從艾爾文身後的方向看去，那個原本模糊的人影已經變得十分清晰，是一個黑色頭髮的男人，不知道為什麼在南方炙熱的豔陽下，那個人卻一身冷如冬雪，讓人印象深刻。

男人走到馬車前，馬伕問：「是利威爾先生嗎？」男人點點頭。

聞聲才發現利威爾已經來的艾爾文轉過身，在他們眼睛對上的那個瞬間，阿爾敏感覺到艾爾文抱著自己的手臂僵硬了起來，但當他又抬起頭看向艾爾文的時候，對方又恢復到平常的笑容，最後他們互相打了聲招呼後，利威爾便爬上馬車的後方，而自己也跟著艾爾文坐到馬車裡。

「阿爾敏怎麼了？」出聲的人是艾倫的母親卡露拉耶格爾。

「他好像不太舒服，可能是太熱了。」

「那休息一下吧，阿爾敏，忍著點，等等就到房子那裡了。」

「好，謝謝阿姨。」

「對了，史密斯老師，剛剛那位利威爾先生還可以嗎？」

「嗯？」艾爾文停頓了一下，然後說：「看起來很不錯。」

卡露拉放鬆地笑出來，她對艾爾文十分信任：「既然老師這樣說，那我也就放心了。畢竟我們可是要在這裡待上好幾個月，孩子的父親又要晚些時候才會來，在這裡幫忙的人得要讓我們信得過才行。」

「放心吧，夫人，一切都會很好的。」艾爾文溫和地笑著說。

在他們抵達房子並且用過午膳後，那三個小客人們就要開始下午的家庭課程，而利威爾則是換了一身輕便的卡其色長褲和灰藍襯衫，手提著白磚房裡的大桶子要去馬舍外的大池塘邊裝水，他經過大門的時候剛好迎面碰上艾爾文，對方笑笑地說：「辛苦了。」但他只是頭也不回地離開，留下後面一臉尷尬的艾爾文。

「老師。」

艾爾文回頭，是阿爾敏，他問：「怎麼了嗎？」

阿爾敏站在原地歪著頭，慢慢地說：「……沒什麼，準備上課了。」

「好，上樓吧。」

就在他們的腳步沒入樓梯的盡頭後，艾倫從客廳裡鬼鬼祟祟地探出頭，他睜大眼睛四處張望玄關前還有沒有人，最後確認三笠他們都已經在二樓的書房，媽媽也去睡午覺了後，整個人便像隻脫韁的野馬一樣跑了出去。

他才不要上課呢！他不是聽話的三笠，也不是愛讀書的阿爾敏，好不容易離開家裡來到這個地方度假，為什麼媽媽還非得要史密斯老師跟來呢？當時他聽到這個消息的時候大發了一頓脾氣，最後還是在三笠的誘導下才發現同樣不開心的阿爾敏，他不解地問：「阿爾敏也不想老師跟著去嗎？」

三笠敲了敲他的頭說：「阿爾敏是為了你在不開心！」

「我？為什麼？我又沒惹他！」

「阿爾敏想要老師去，可是你又吵著不讓老師去，他怎麼開心？」

艾倫頓時啞口無言，也是，阿爾敏可喜歡史密斯老師了。每次老師來家裡的時候，他總是拉著三笠想往外跑，就只有阿爾敏像隻牛一樣地堅持要待在家裡。他鼓起一邊的臉頰抱怨道：「……老天，可是我真的不想去到那裡還要念書！」

「艾倫！」

「好啦好啦！我又沒說什麼！我答應就是了嘛！」

於是最後就變成現在這個局面。艾倫覺得自己真是虧大發了！他跑在南方乾鬆的沙路上，沙塵都因為他的奔跑而滾落在精緻的皮鞋上，但艾倫一丁點都不在意，他滿腦子只想往剛才來時看到的那片大麥田跑去，就在他穿過漆著鵝黃油漆的鐵門時看到了利威爾提著桶子的背影，他當時就想：他是不是要去一個什麼有趣的地方？所以他幾乎沒有猶豫就改變方向跟了上去。

結果利威爾越走越遠，行經的那條路更是長滿了兩尺高的野草，艾倫只能聽著桶子搖晃的聲音跟在後面，他渾然不覺自己發出巨大的聲響，嬌嫩的皮膚被粗糙的野草刺得生疼，慢慢地，他不免開始對前方走得順暢的人埋怨起來，從剛剛在馬車上就不發一語，現在竟然也這樣一聲不響地不管不顧，明明老管家的脾氣就很好，怎麼他的親戚會是這個樣子？

直到利威爾都停了下來，艾倫還沉浸在罵聲中而不自覺，最後他看見對方在池塘邊蹲下的背影才嚇得停下腳步。他屏住氣息，看著利威爾把桶子綁在繩子上丟進池塘裡，默默地說：「真虧你走得過來，就憑你腳上那雙鞋。」

艾倫楞楞地看向自己腳上的皮鞋，亮黑色的鞋面上早就滿是沙塵，原來利威爾早就知道自己跟在他後面了嗎？頓時有種恥辱和欽佩感湧上艾倫的心頭，他張開嘴，原本是想說關你什麼事，但想了想又放棄，只好問：「你來這裡幹麻？」

「裝水。」

「裝水？裝什麼水？」艾倫往他的方向慢慢地走去。

「你們晚上要洗澡的水。」

「你是這裡的人嗎？」艾倫問：「呃，我是說，你在這裡長大的？」

或許是話題轉變得太快，利威爾忍不住瞥了艾倫一眼，艾倫被他銳利的眼神給嚇住，利威爾看著一身貴氣的艾倫像隻兔子一樣瞪圓眼睛，不禁覺得好笑，他收回視線並回答：「我不是在這裡長大的，只是回來幫忙而已。」

「所以你不住在這裡？」

「短期內會住在這裡。」

艾倫自顧自地點著頭，然後說：「那和我一樣。」

利威爾把繩子慢慢收回來，艾倫也感覺到兩人之間的氣氛變得和緩，所以又邁開原本停下的腳步走過來，這次利威爾沒有再嚇他，他在利威爾的旁邊蹲了下來，看對方把桶子裡的水倒在大桶裡，又再度扔進池塘。

「你幾歲啊？」艾倫彎著脖子問。

「三十四歲。」

艾倫瞪大眼睛，一臉不可置信：「你看起來一點都不像三十四歲。」利威爾沒說話，興是習慣了艾倫的這番話，他這張娃娃臉不管走到哪裡都被人說像是二十歲出頭的小夥子。艾倫又問：「那你有工作嗎？」

「我現在不就是在工作？」

「我說的不是這種，是說像我爸爸或是史密斯老師那樣的。」

「你的問題可真多。」

艾倫被堵住嘴，傻呼呼地應了句：「……抱歉。」他還以為利威爾是不高興自己一直提問題卻沒有跟著回答，所以他連忙說：「我十五歲，目前沒有工作，你呢？」

聽到艾倫這樣說，利威爾真的差點笑出聲，這是哪裡來的天兵啊？但看在對方良好的態度上他也就不計較了，他說：「我在城裡的醫院和書店工作。」

「書店啊？」艾倫的聲音裡有一點失望：「那你和阿爾敏一定很合。」

阿爾敏？利威爾皺起眉頭，想了幾秒才想起來是那個金髮小客人的名字。但是他可不認為自己會和那個小客人有多合，畢竟他可沒看漏阿爾敏對他老師迷戀崇拜的目光。

之後艾倫終於有點受不了地開始喊熱，他的臉頰被曬得通紅，他邊用手揮風邊脫下皮鞋和白襪，然後笑嘻嘻地坐到草地上，不顧一旁的利威爾還在裝水，就把雙腳伸進清澈的水裡，他轉過頭問利威爾：「你不熱嗎？」

「還可以。」利威爾說，或許是有點熱，但還不到不能忍。

艾倫看著利威爾從捲起的衣袖下露出的手臂已經開始在烈日下冒出汗，他沒多想就一把抓起他的手說：「可是你流汗了。」從來沒有人這麼直接地碰觸自己過，這讓利威爾整個人僵了一下：「把鞋子脫掉，學我這樣。」艾倫鼓起臉頰催促說：「快點啊！」

兩個人僵持了很久，最後利威爾受不了艾倫的堅持，當時他還不知道那就是耶格爾家小少爺耍任性的方式。他脫下鞋把腳浸到池塘裡，渾身的暑氣豁然解放，艾倫盯著他放鬆下來的臉，笑得很開心：「很舒服，對吧？」

什麼鬼，這種得意的口氣到底是怎麼回事？利威爾想，一副好像這種解暑方式是他發明的一樣。他看向艾倫，這才有興致把這個小客人給從頭到腳認真地看一遍，青澀的側臉，修剪得宜的頭髮，髮色是帶著淺紅的棕，反射在陽光下很像發亮的泥草。

「我好喜歡這裡，你喜歡嗎？」

利威爾發現艾倫很喜歡用問句和別人說話，卻不知道這是他想親近對方的一種方式，如果是艾倫沒興趣的人，他總是兩三句回應就給打發了，而不是像現在這樣老是問這個問那個。

良久，利威爾回：「……當作度假的地方沒什麼討厭不討厭的。」他的語氣諷刺得明顯。老實說，他本來就不喜歡艾倫這種富有人家，因為他們總是以稱讚比他們低下的東西為樂，譬如他們說：「真好。」其實不過就是意味著不如自己罷了，倘若有一天要他們真的來過這種生活，他們不哭天喊地才怪。

頓時，艾倫漲紅臉，他也不是傻子，倒是很了解利威爾此刻的意思。他揚起聲音說：「原來你是這樣想的嗎？很好！很好！」他抽回自己的腳，然後拎起放在一旁的白襪和皮鞋站起來，他看上去很生氣，除了利威爾的諷刺之外，今天以來所堆積的怨氣也一下子通通爆發出來，他說：「非常抱歉，打擾了！」

艾倫說完後便轉身離去，利威爾皺著眉頭望向池塘的另一端，最後還是忍不住側過臉去看艾倫的背影，對方的身影漸漸地消失在高聳的草叢裡，留下的腳步聲也慢慢地跟著蟲鳴一同遠去。

混亂的氣息積在利威爾的胸膛間，讓他莫名難受，他重重地吐出一口氣，他把繩子拉回來並最後一次把桶子填滿後就穿回鞋子踏上往回程的路。野草依舊猖狂地刺在他的身上，這對他來說這一點都不疼，但是對那個小少爺呢？他那總是被包覆在華貴衣裳下的身體應該無法習慣這樣的疼痛。利威爾想：無論是因為貪玩還是其他原因，他到底是穿著那雙難走的皮鞋跟著我走了過來，但我卻回給他那樣難堪的話。

這一次是利威爾極其少數，也極其稀罕地覺得自己說錯話了。

他從馬舍邊的小路走回來後，就看見那個讓他滿心困擾的人正趴在馬舍的木欄桿邊墊著腳逗弄裡面喝水的馬。對方聽見利威爾回來的聲音並轉過頭的時候，原本還帶著笑意的眼睛一下子轉為冷漠，他輕哼一聲從木欄桿上跳下來轉頭就要回房裡。

「喂！」當利威爾回神時，他已經喊出聲叫住艾倫。

艾倫停下腳步，回頭用惡狠狠的眼神瞪著利威爾：「幹嘛？」

對不起這三個字真的不難說，可是對著那小鬼頭的臉，利威爾的舌頭就好像是打了死結一樣，張了好幾次口都發不出聲。

艾倫對於利威爾的沈默更生氣了，他說：「……無禮！」

利威爾看著艾倫憤怒地轉過身，暗地咒罵一聲，最後只好使出殺手鐧問：「你要不要試試看餵馬吃草？」果然如他猜想的一樣，艾倫又停了下來。

「你剛剛說什麼？」艾倫沒回頭，卻這樣問。

「我說，你要不要試試看餵馬吃草？」這小鬼頭真麻煩。

然後利威爾看著艾倫僵著身體，慢慢轉過頭來，表情還是一樣鼓著臉頰嘟著嘴，他用眼神表示自己還沒有原諒利威爾，但雙手卻乖乖地接住利威爾遞來的手套，然後腳步再度跟著利威爾往馬舍裡走去。利威爾在城裡見過的富家子弟並不少，但這卻是第一次見到如此情緒反覆卻有趣的富家小公子。

而阿爾敏靠在二樓的窗邊，手指正無聊地繞著午後剛泡好的紅茶杯緣轉圈圈，他看到艾倫和利威爾一起走進馬舍的畫面，心裡泛起一絲絲連他自己都沒發覺到的酸意：為什麼艾倫能過得那麼瀟灑自在？為什麼沒有人明白自己的心情？他有多想、多想、多想只和艾爾文獨處，沒有旁人，只有彼此——

**

來到這裡已經兩個多月，可是自己還是不喜歡這個地方，阿爾敏躺在床上，覺得即便把窗戶通通打開卻還是熱到睡不著，他煩躁地翻過身，突然看見有人影從門底的縫隙跑過去，是誰？

他下床後把門輕輕推開卻沒看到人影，心裡泛起的第一個念頭是艾倫或艾爾文，因為三笠那麼乖，絕對不可能會在就寢時間後還跑出房間。接著他聽見窗外傳來男人說話的聲音，阿爾敏又走了過去，然後把耳朵貼在窗縫上偷偷聽，結果這麼一聽就立刻讓他全身發熱起來——是艾爾文還有利威爾。

「我說你到底有什麼事？」利威爾的聲音聽起來非常不耐煩。

「我只是——」

阿爾敏聽見了除卻說話聲外的聲響，他挺起身體，露出半顆頭往樓下看，結果看見艾爾文的一隻手被利威爾狠狠地扭在身後。頓時一股氣從阿爾敏的胸口沖上來，這傢伙在幹什麼？為什麼對老師這樣動手動腳？

「我不管你以前在哪裡見過我，我再說最後一次，你最好聽清楚，我不認識你。」利威爾說：「要是再有下次，我會讓你的手沒辦法再寫字。」

然後艾爾文又開口說話，但阿爾敏聽不見，之後利威爾把艾爾文的手給放開，表情一臉冷漠，最後艾爾文有些不自在地走回屋裡，只留下利威爾還站在院子裡。阿爾敏已經無暇去猜想剛剛走過他門外的人是誰，只對這般粗魯的利威爾感到憤怒，這個下人算什麼？別說他只是個打雜的僕人，就憑艾爾文是他們家聘來的家庭導師這點，他怎麼能如此無禮地對待老師？

阿爾敏縮回頭，氣得咬牙切齒，他從來沒有為了自己這麼生氣過，小小年紀的他一心波動全為了艾爾文。在他回到房間後就聽見有人上樓的聲音，他知道這次一定是艾爾文，他懷著躊躇的心思躺回床上，雙手緊抓著棉被一角，滿腦混亂。

「……利威爾。」此時艾倫從大門走出來，表情有點膽怯。

「看到了？」利威爾看見他的表情，就知道答案了。

但是艾倫卻出乎利威爾意料之外沒有質問他為什麼要對艾爾文動粗，只是走到他的身前，然後輕聲問：「你沒事嗎？」

利威爾楞了一下，然後說：「沒事。」艾倫的身上還穿著睡衣，頭髮很是淩亂，看起來下樓的時候動作很匆忙，利威爾伸手把他翹起的髮絲撫平，語氣與剛剛截然不同地地說：「有趕到連頭髮都來不及梳嗎？還是我看起來像是不能等的人？」

艾倫對利威爾溫柔的舉動臉紅了起來，他也伸出手整理起自己的頭髮，至少他還有一點羞恥心，無法坦然說出自己有多趕著要來赴利威爾的約。要知道雖然他已經在這裡待了兩個多月，可是利威爾大部分的晚上都要在房間裡念書，沒辦法陪他一起溜出來玩。

「今天要帶我去哪？」艾倫問。

「一個我以前常去的地方。」

「之前沒去過的？」

「你問題真的很多。」

在相處的這些日子以來，利威爾已經習慣艾倫的發問式對談，這就是他的特色，有點令人不耐，卻不致厭煩，甚至對於利威爾來說，他覺得很有趣，很多時候他覺得自己和艾倫這樣一問一答，就算到了地久天長也無所謂。他提著自己幫艾倫準備的鞋子說：「把鞋子換下來。」

而艾倫笑著脫下鞋子，然後藏在一邊的草叢裡。之後兩人心照不宣地牽起手，也不知道是從哪一天開始，誰先開始的，總之他們自然而然地就牽在了一起，在灑滿落星的夜空裡越過鵝黃白的鐵門，沿著沙色的小路一直走往麥田的方向。

「我喜歡這裡。」艾倫踢著路邊的小碎石說。

利威爾應了一聲，艾倫老是對他們第一次交談時自己說出的那句諷刺十分介意，即便他們早就已經合好了許久，他還是喜歡這樣一再強調。

「利威爾，我好喜歡這裡。」

「我知道。」利威爾說。

「明天我爸爸就會來這裡了，我到時候把你介紹給他認識。」

「這倒不必了。」

「為什麼？」艾倫問：「你不是一直在努力念書嗎？」

是啊，利威爾在心裡回應，他這些年來努力地存錢，平日早上在醫院當實習，晚上就跑去書店打工，甚至在夏季的假期間都大老遠跑回來親戚這裡幫忙，無非就是想多賺點錢。對於讀書這件事，他一直都沒有放棄，誰不想飛黃騰達，出人頭地？即便不是過得像艾倫他們家那樣巔峰的生活，他也還是想有一份穩定的工作。

「我爸爸認識很多學校的人，你那麼優秀，他一定會幫你的。」

「我不是為了你爸爸才和你做朋友的。」

利威爾說這句話時的口氣有點冷淡，但是艾倫卻覺得很窩心，他說：「我知道。你別擔心，我可不是平白無故要幫你的，作為交換條件，等等你得把我背回去。」

艾倫說完後遲遲沒有得到利威爾的承諾，只是過了一會兒，他發現對方握住他的手的力道微微地收緊了一些。艾倫淡淡地揚起嘴角，雖然他認識利威爾的時間不長，也無法把握自己了解利威爾的全部，可是不知道為什麼，他就是打從心底信任這個甚少露出笑容，卻堅定牽住他的手的人。

「利威爾，我真的、真的好喜歡這裡。」

「我不是說了我知道了嗎？」

艾倫深深吸了一口氣，眼前的路還看不到終點，只有微微擺動的麥草圍住他們，深夜暖暖的風湧入他的胸腔，被轉化成一種莫名的力量，在他的喉嚨間推著、鼓舞著他，那句話醞釀良久，到底卻還是沒有從艾倫的口中說出——他的喜歡，他相信利威爾可以感受到，也可以明白。

那天晚上，他們走了好長好長的一段路，艾倫還以為他們會就這樣走到小鎮的盡頭，只是越過了大麥田後，利威爾就停了下來。艾倫問：「怎麼了？」

利威爾放開他的手，然後轉身在他的面前蹲了下來說：「上來。」

「要回去了嗎？」艾倫很訝異，明明還沒到利威爾說的地方。

「再不上來我就不背了。」

艾倫有些懊惱地瞪著利威爾的後腦勺，好像可以看到對方背對著他在暗自竊笑的模樣。他跳上利威爾的背，雙手環住對方溫熱的脖頸，臉貼到他寬厚的肩膀上，悶悶地說：「你又騙人。」

「我沒騙你。」利威爾勾住艾倫的腳，挺腰站起來。

「說好帶我去秘密基地的。」

「這條路就是。」

「什麼？」

「以前我常常會沿著這條路，走到這裡，再走回去。」

「哪有那麼無聊的嘛。」艾倫失望地抱怨。

「一個人的時候是挺無聊的。」利威爾說。但是現在有你，利威爾沒說出口，這條路就算長到走不完也好。沈默也好，吵鬧也罷；晴天也好，陰天也罷；空閒也好，忙碌也罷；快樂也好，生氣也罷，都不過只是個開頭，而不是過程和結束。

艾倫聽懂了，他把臉埋進利威爾的後頸中，語帶笑意地罵：「……無賴。」然後又張嘴從對方的後頸上咬下去，結果利威爾竟然不為所動，艾倫又說：「等等把我背回房間去，不然明天你就完蛋了。」

怎麼會有那麼幼稚的人，利威爾想，艾倫口中的完蛋不過就是會刁難自己要把蛋和培根分開煎，或是奶茶的糖要多加兩匙這種微不足道的小事。最後艾倫或許是累了，利威爾感覺到他的呼吸開始平穩地落在自己的皮膚上，來時的那條路有半個小鎮之長，但走著走著，卻也如轉瞬之間。

當艾倫再度睜開眼睛的時候，發現自己已經被利威爾放到房間的床上，他睡意朦朧地問：「我睡著了？」

利威爾只是輕撫他的瀏海說：「我回去了。」

睏意又向艾倫襲來，他點點頭，然後說：「晚安。」

「晚安。」

直到艾倫進入夢鄉時，利威爾按在他額間的手都沒有離開過，餘溫尚存，伊人仍在。夢裡的那條蜿蜒小路再也沒有盡頭，池塘邊的他們還是如盛夏時分的融洽與美好——直到劃破長空的尖銳聲響，將夢分割成兩半。

**

阿爾敏失神地望著房裡的天花板，渾身發疼，整個人就如同被捏碎的瓷瓶般倒在床上，他沒有哭，只是身體的某處卻痛到幾乎要去他半條命。直至白月下沈，晨曦躍入房內後，他仍舊浸淫在空白的時間裡。最後過了早膳時間，有人的腳步聲從樓梯傳來：「喀。」阿爾敏轉過自己早就發僵的脖子往門口看去——是卡露拉。她看到了發生在阿爾敏身上可怕的事情，她杏眼圓睜，然後發出了令人驚愕的尖叫聲。

嚇！艾倫一瞬間醒了過來，他還不知道發生了什麼事情，只知道自己聽見了女人的尖叫聲。他連忙跳下床喊：「媽媽？三笠？」他連鞋子都來不及穿上就三步併兩步地往門口沖，結果他才剛踏出房門，就看見三笠同樣一臉錯愕地跑上樓。

「怎麼回事？」三笠問。

艾倫扭過頭大喊：「媽媽？」然後他看見卡露拉從阿爾敏的房間裡滿臉驚駭地跑出來，他還來不及問發生什麼事情，卡露拉就把艾倫和三笠都趕下樓去，她說：「去把史密斯老師叫過來，快點！」

艾倫下樓時原以為會看見艾爾文像往常一樣在院子裡散步，沒想到他們跑遍了整個院子都沒見到艾爾文的人。三笠氣喘吁吁地說：「艾倫，我先回去和阿姨說找不到老師，你繼續找。」結果艾倫反而先找到在馬舍餵馬的利威爾，他像是找到救星，朝對方著急地跑去：「利威爾！利威爾！」

利威爾回頭就看見一臉慌張的艾倫，他放下手邊的工具問：「怎麼了？」

「你有看見史密斯老師嗎？」

利威爾一聽便皺起眉：「我沒看見他。」

「媽——不、不對，好像是阿爾敏出事了。」

「阿爾敏出事了？他怎麼了？」

「我不知道，我剛剛看見媽媽從他的房間裡出來，好像怪怪的……」艾倫急得滿臉通紅，一張臉都要哭了出來：「媽媽叫我找老師過去，可是我找不到，怎麼辦……」

「我知道了。」利威爾拍著艾倫的手背安撫著，他說：「你別急，你先回去在屋子裡找找，我去外面看看。」

艾倫胡亂地點著頭往回跑，然後在利威爾確認艾倫重回到屋裡後，他便往院外走去，結果找沒多久就看見一輛馬車沿著他們來時的路往這裡過來，他才想到今天是艾倫的父親從城裡結束事務要過來和他們團聚的日子。雖然在這個時間點上見面很不恰當，但從艾倫的表情和語氣看來，利威爾也知道阿爾敏好像發生了嚴重的事情，於是他也管不了那麼多，逕自往馬車的方向快步跑去，想要攔下馬伕，好先和艾倫的父親解釋目前的情況。

「媽媽，我還沒找到老——史密斯老師？」艾倫剛跑上二樓就看見艾爾文站在阿爾敏的房門外，而三笠則是靠在牆邊，對艾倫輕輕地搖搖頭，示意他不要再大聲說話，艾倫停在原地，小小聲地問：「老師，你剛剛去哪了？」

艾爾文充滿歉意地看著他說：「抱歉，艾倫，今天老師有點睡過頭了。」

「阿爾敏發生什麼事情了？」艾倫問完後，艾爾文的臉變得很難看。

「艾倫，你先別問，晚點阿姨會告訴我們的。」三笠說。

艾倫本來還想繼續問，可是艾爾文的臉已經整個垮了下來，於是他也只能閉上嘴巴靠在三笠旁邊的位置。艾倫總覺得艾爾文的表情怪怪的，像是擔憂，卻又不像是擔憂，甚至還有些恐懼蔓延在他的臉上。

時間過去將近十分鐘，樓下傳來呼喊：「卡露拉！艾倫！」

「是爸爸！」艾倫猛然地抬起頭，他跑向樓梯口大喊：「爸爸，我們在樓上！」

艾倫的父親古利夏耶格爾看見艾倫從樓梯口露出的半顆腦袋，立刻把手上的外套遞給跟在後頭的管家後便匆忙地走上樓，他邊走邊問：「你媽媽在哪裡？阿爾敏人呢？」

「媽媽在阿爾敏的房間裡。」

古利夏摸了摸艾倫的頭，便在艾爾文的示意下進了阿爾敏的房間，沒想到這一進去就更久了。艾倫他們在外面等了又等，結果先等到的是利威爾把小鎮的警察給帶了過來，原來他剛剛向坐在馬車裡的古利夏通報完後，對方就要他先去把警察給請過來。

因為二樓的走道本來就狹窄，他們一群人擠在上面幾乎動彈不得，所以在警察的建議之下，他們一行人便往樓下的餐廳移動。餐廳的桌上擺滿了準備好的早餐，但眾人早就沒有任何胃口，只是默默地盯著還在冒煙的茶壺發呆等待。

「喝一點。」利威爾把一杯紅茶推到艾倫的面前。

艾倫搖搖頭說：「我喝不下。」他又問：「阿爾敏沒事嗎？」

「沒事。」利威爾的聲音讓艾倫感到安心：「別擔心了。」

最後樓上的門終於開了，艾倫看見古利夏攙扶著眼眶泛紅的卡露拉走下樓來，他們站在餐廳的外面，對警察低聲地說了一會兒話後就轉頭對艾倫說：「艾倫，你過來，爸爸媽媽有事情要問你。」

艾倫起身時，朝利威爾不安地看去，對方卻回給他一個安撫的眼神：沒事的，去吧。他可以聽到利威爾在心裡這樣和他說。

古利夏和卡露拉牽著艾倫被警察領到了客廳，還把隔間的門關上，艾倫走到坐在椅上的卡露拉面前，不解又擔心地問：「媽媽，您要問我什麼？」

卡露拉邊抽著鼻子邊問：「艾倫，媽媽現在要問你問題，你要一五一十地回答，不能說謊知道嗎？」艾倫點點頭，就算自己再調皮任性，這麼嚴肅的場面，他怎麼可能還會說謊。她問：「昨天晚上，利威爾先生有沒有上去二樓？」

「……咦？」艾倫瞪大眼睛。

「有嗎？」卡露拉又問。

「這、這個——」艾倫開始結巴起來，為什麼母親會知道？他明明每次都確定母親睡著了才溜出去和利威爾一起玩的啊？

「艾倫！到底有沒有？」

看著卡露拉的臉，艾倫還天真地以為是自己和利威爾偷溜出去玩的事情被戳破，所以也只能低下頭回答：「……有。」

「你讓他上去的嗎？」

「沒、沒有，不是，就是那個，那個我睡著了，所以他才把我背上去的。」

「你睡著了？」

「是啊，等我睡著後，他就走了。」

卡露拉睜大眼睛，用手摀住嘴：「我的老天……」

「卡露拉，這不是妳的錯。」古利夏在旁邊輕拍她的肩膀安慰著。

看到父親和母親的反應後，艾倫才覺得事情不太對勁，他問：「不是阿爾敏出事了嗎？這跟利威爾有什麼關係？」

但卡露拉沒有再回答艾倫，她似乎十分內疚，下一秒又哭了出來，整個人把臉埋在手掌之中，肩膀不斷抽動。而古利夏則是嘆了口氣，抬頭對警察說：「看來一切疑惑都明朗了，警察先生，請立刻逮捕利威爾吧。」

艾倫的腦神經突然斷掉了，逮捕利威爾？為什麼？

「爸爸，為什麼要逮捕利威爾？他不過是送我回——」

「艾倫！」古利夏打斷他，低吼說：「那個人傷害了阿爾敏。」

「阿爾敏受傷了？」

「……阿爾敏受了很重的傷，艾倫，就在昨天晚上。」

「但也不代表一定是利威爾做的啊！阿爾敏沒見到犯人嗎？」

「艾倫——」

「絕對不可能是利威爾！」艾倫尖聲大喊。

「艾倫，你冷靜點！」

「胡說八道！利威爾不是這種人，他不是這種人！」

「艾倫！」最後是卡露拉抬起頭，她崩潰的苦喊聲將艾倫給愣住。

艾倫的聲音小了下來，他覺得無力和無助填滿了他整個身體，他抓著卡露拉放在膝蓋上的手，幾乎是懇求地說：「媽媽，不會是利威爾的，您相信我。」

「你被那個人騙了，艾倫。」但卡露拉說出來的話卻狠狠擊垮了他，她說：「阿爾敏看到了犯人，他很確定是利威爾。」

**

阿爾敏躲在房間裡，身上披著卡露拉為他穿好的衣服和床單，他整個人縮在床上劇烈地發抖。他說謊了他說謊了他說謊了——不對。他自言自語說：我沒有說謊。因為在這裡會如此粗俗又暴力的人只有一個，就是利威爾，只有那個沒有受過教育的人才會這樣。

他強迫自己用對利威爾的既定印象來偏執地改變自己的想法，試圖扭曲自己對於昨晚的記憶，即便傷害自己身體的人的臉是那麼清晰，但他還是努力地說服自己：那個人就是利威爾。

接著樓下傳來了劇烈的爭吵聲，他可以聽得見，那是艾倫的聲音。阿爾敏突然感到非常害怕，他受不了這樣激烈的聲響，所以他又把自己的身體埋得更深更深，仿彿要把這世界其他所有的事物都拋下。然後在一片寂靜裡，他聽見過去記憶裡的聲音從他的腦殼裡響起：你好，我是艾爾文史密斯。

他第一次見到艾爾文的時候是在艾倫他們家，那時候因為他的父母又要遠赴它洲工作，所以將他寄養在耶格爾家，卡露拉也知道阿爾敏很喜歡學習，所以便請一位老師來幫阿爾敏做課後輔導。而當時被聘請來的人就是古利夏認識的學校校長的兒子艾爾文，他溫和有禮，謙遜斯文，實在是萬中之選。

阿爾敏對艾爾文的喜愛簡直是前所未有，除卻書本還有親人，艾爾文對他的影響力十足，只要是老師說過的話，他幾乎都會深深地放在心底，他崇拜著艾爾文，又或許那份情感更多的——是喜歡，但他自己也不是很明白。他只知道他想要艾爾文留在自己的身邊，永遠留在自己的身邊。

樓下的爭吵聲讓他意識到如果自己不把艾爾文保護好，那麼他們之間的連繫一定會被艾倫毀掉。一想到這裡，阿爾敏突然不再那麼害怕了，他從被單裡探出頭，最後下床離開，他懵懂的心靈正自以為是地咆嘯著：「我要保護老師。」他以為他是個為愛人披荊斬棘的勇士——或許要在許多年後他才會明白，其實現在的他不過只是個卑鄙的懦夫罷了。

當阿爾敏站到樓梯口時，先是三笠看見了他，然後是古利夏看見了他，最後慢慢地，所有人都看見了他，場面陷入一片靜默。阿爾敏看見艾倫擋在警察的前方，而警察正架著被銬上手銬的利威爾。

艾爾文就站在人群的最後面不發一語，甚至沒有正眼看阿爾敏。阿爾敏沒遺落艾爾文的表情，可是現下要緊的不是他與艾爾文的互動，而是他應該採取什麼行動才能捍衛自己未來的日子。如汙泥般濃稠的惡意從他的胸口流淌出來，他幾乎要發瘋了，卻還是鎮靜地舉著手指向利威爾說：「就是他。」

「阿爾敏，你不用這樣。」卡露拉心疼地說。

阿爾敏搖搖頭說：「對不起，阿姨，我讓他把我身上的證據都清理掉了。」當時自己說出這句話時，大概所有人都為他感到驕傲吧？多麼勇敢的孩子啊？卻不知道阿爾敏已經被自己噁心得要吐了。

「……那不是你的錯。」卡露拉又說。

「可是我不會忘記的，永遠不會忘記，那個人就是他。」

看到阿爾敏強忍疼痛的臉，卡露拉更是無法忍受下去，她搖著古利夏的手，微弱地尖喊著：「快把這傢伙帶走，不要再讓我們看見他！」

艾倫從阿爾敏的話裡回過神來，他繼續為利威爾辯解：「媽媽！我都說了不是利威爾！絕對不是他！」

大概是阿爾敏悲慘的樣子也激怒了古利夏，他的口氣更強硬了，他一把抓住艾倫的手臂，然後對警察大喊：「請立刻把他帶走，警察先生。」

艾倫怎麼掙脫也掙脫不掉古利夏的手，他一直死死地盯著利威爾，從事情發生到現在，利威爾始終都只回答三個字：「不是我。」可是沒有人相信他，就連他的親戚，耶格爾的管家也都站在一旁直搖頭用失望的眼神審視他。

利威爾的雙眼充紅，看上去狼狽不堪，誰能想到原本泰然冷淡的他，如今會有這種表情？當他被警察拉走經過艾倫的身邊時，他又說了一次：「不是我。」他說出口的每一個字都像是被抵在牙根上的疼。

艾倫一瞬間覺得自己的世界崩垮了，他整個人癱軟下來，滿腔的痛苦無處可發。為什麼會變成這樣？明明昨天還好好的，為什麼一覺醒來，事情就變成這樣了？

等到警察帶著利威爾離開後，留下屋裡一片狼藉，艾倫才緩緩地看向阿爾敏，他像是站在暴風雨的正中心，明明狂暴卻平靜到叫人害怕，他說：「阿爾敏，你老實告訴我，你說謊了。」

「……我沒有說謊。」阿爾敏咬著牙說。

艾倫屏住氣息，他猛搖頭，紅著眼睛說：「你還在說謊。」

這時沒有外人了，卡露拉終於開口大聲責備艾倫：「艾倫，你到底還要袒護那個人到什麼時候？」

但艾倫只是重複著說：「利威爾不會騙人。」

大家看著艾倫的眼神裡只有震驚和憐憫，他們都在心裡想：多麼可憐的孩子小小年紀不懂事，被一個無恥的大人騙得團團轉還不自知。

只是又有誰明白那些利威爾對艾倫透露過的話？他的過去、他如今的生活還有他未來的夢想，艾倫知道利威爾並不像自己有那麼幸運的背景和家庭，從小就靠著自己艱苦地熬過來，而現在他或許離夢想只剩一步之遙，為什麼會如此輕易地被摧毀掉呢？

就在這時，三笠走上前握住艾倫的手，艾倫抬起臉看向她，他想，三笠一直都是最支持他的，或許她會相信——但是他沒想到三笠接下來的話卻如利刀般割裂開他的信心，她說：「……那個利威爾不過就是個來幫忙的下人，艾倫，你才認識他不到三個月，難道比起這種陌生人，阿爾敏更不值得你信任嗎？」

艾倫幾乎絕望地看著三笠。

他到現在才真的明白，才真的恍然大悟，利威爾對他們來說，並不是利威爾，而是一個下人。三個月不過是個可笑的藉口，就算利威爾是陪伴他們生活十來年的人，終究也不過是他們眼中一介不入眼的沙粒，要丟要棄不過一念之間罷了。

卡露拉說：「古利夏，我們回去了，好嗎？」她的言下之意是離開這個地方，回到他們城裡的家，還有更重要的是不讓艾倫有機會再去見利威爾。

「好好好，明天就啟程，妳別擔心。」古利夏拍著她的手背說。

就在他們以為只要離開，只要逃避，只要忘記，生活就能回歸到平靜時，艾倫狠狠地甩開三笠的手，他側過臉對阿爾敏說：「你的一個謊言在今天殺了一個人。」他停頓了下來又說：「你現在是不是很得意呢？」

阿爾敏站在高處往下看，艾倫的這番話竟然讓他扶住樓沿的雙手忍不住顫抖。他看見艾倫始終懸在眼眶裡的淚水終於在說完這句話後掉了下來，他一瞬間感覺到無比的心痛。這個人是誰？是艾倫耶格爾，是和他一起長大的好朋友和親人。結果今天在這裡，為了自己的一個謊言，他們多年來建立起來的情誼竟然碎得一塌糊塗。

別後悔，阿爾敏，別後悔。他和自己這樣說。因為他不知道如果他後悔了，事情又會失控到什麼他無法掌控的樣子。因為他不知道如果他後悔了，他會不會在反覆的日夜裡被醜惡的真相折磨到發瘋。

就在他們回城後不久，艾倫消失了，消失得徹徹底底，無影無蹤。一開始古利夏氣到不可置信，連忙連絡囚禁利威爾的單位，卻還是沒有艾倫的消息，他們甚至以艾倫的監護人為由，禁止他與利威爾會面，但最後的結果都顯示這並無益於找回艾倫。

艾倫這麼一走，把耶格爾家過去美好的日子也跟著帶走了。當阿爾敏看見卡露拉終日以淚洗面，鬱鬱寡歡之後，他才真正切身體會到原本如此幸福圓滿的一個家竟然被自己的一個謊言給摧毀。

再之後，艾爾文更是不發一語地辭職離去，他再也沒有見過艾爾文，這讓他幻想的未來終於全部崩盤。他到底圖得都是些什麼？為什麼最後什麼都沒有得到？

他才知道原來自己那些可恨的謊言不是為了要成全自己和艾爾文，而是想要撕裂艾倫和利威爾。他的那份忌妒成就了所有人的悲痛。現在回想起來，最讓他痛苦的竟然是艾倫最後留給他的那句話——你殺了一個人。

沒錯，他用他的忌妒殺了一個人，不，他殺了不只一個人，他把他周圍的所有人都殺了。他後悔了，他現在真的後悔了，可是他又能怎麼辦呢？他沒有勇氣，更無法承受說出真相的那一天，自己會面臨到什麼，他是個懦夫，他才不是什麼勇士，他只是個面目可憎的懦夫。

**

當他們再度收到有關艾倫的消息時已經是整整五年後了。那天他們正在享用一頓和往常一樣沈默的晚膳，從艾倫離開後，他們家幾乎沒再出現過歡笑聲。三笠起身去接電話，隔了一會兒，她臉色著急地跑了回來，這並不是平常會出現在三笠臉上的表情——除了和艾倫有關的事情之外。

事情果然像他們預測的一樣，就在他們接到電話的三天前，有人申請會面利威爾，而申請人的名字正是艾倫耶格爾。阿爾敏才明白為什麼艾倫會選擇在隱藏那麼多年後突然用這麼明顯的方式出現，他成年了，這也代表他的行動將不再受到監護人的控制。

「老天，他人在哪？在哪？」卡露拉急得差點打翻她的茶杯。

「卡露拉，冷靜點，他們會告訴我們的。」古利夏起身去接了電話。

阿爾敏手還緊緊握著刀叉，腦筋仍有些空白，五年了，艾倫終於出現了，這是不是代表他要回來這個家了？如果他回來了，這個破碎的家還有恢復的可能嗎？他不安地聽著耶格爾一家人盼在電話旁，等著電話那頭傳遞而來的希望，他們的聲音是那麼令人心碎、備感折磨和悔恨。

而此時的艾倫正將手中的退回申請表揉成一團廢紙往他棲身的那間小公寓裡的角落丟去。退回申請！退回申請！退回申請！幾個紅字印在被他丟棄的紙張上，原來利威爾早就不在那裡了，就算他想見也見不到！

艾倫知道他的父母親會用什麼方法阻礙他和利威爾見面，所以他等了五年，整整五年，既痛苦卻又期盼地等到了這一天，結果卻在同時得到消息說利威爾早就已經離開了。給他退回申請表的人告訴他，利威爾早就在兩年前簽下用刑期交換前往前線的服役同意書離開了。

他完全可以理解利威爾簽下那份同意書時的心情，他不知道有多想把當時絕望的男人抱在懷裡。他也知道利威爾直到最後一刻都沒有承認當初誣陷在他身上的罪行，即便他被所有人放棄了，他卻還是沒有放棄自己，而艾倫也是，他沒有一天停止相信利威爾，沒有一天。

他真的好想見利威爾。

艾倫屈膝窩在破舊的小沙發裡，仰頭看著窗外灰濛濛的天空，他想，今天又要下雨了，這裡終究不是他們相遇的那個地方，總是四季如春。隱約間，艾倫聽見氣笛聲從遠方傳來，他嘆了口氣，伸手抓起掛在一旁的外套披上，準備出門去工作。

他一走出門，冷冽的空氣便隨之而來，他站在街口呼著白氣，才剛過清晨，街上的行人還很稀疏。他看見公車遠遠地開過來，便將雙手插進外套的口袋裡往前小跑著過去，趕在最後一個人上車前也跟著擠了上去。車上很空，於是他挑了個靠窗的座位坐了下來，公車搖搖晃晃地駛過這座城市的一角，明明是那麼渺小的城市，為什麼他要和另一個人見上一面卻這麼困難？

這些年裡，很多感情從艾倫的臉上消失了，他幾乎無法記得五年前的自己是什麼樣子。他變得更加成熟，卻也沈默許多。滿腦子能想出來的話，都只想對利威爾一個人說，但利威爾不在，沒有人能再聽他說話。

他看著自己那雙生出厚繭的手掌，覺得以前那個天真的艾倫耶格爾已經離他好遠好遠，小時候的他總是夢想著能飛遍全世界，卻在這麼多年後才明白其實他就像這台公車一樣，飛不高，也飛不遠，只能搖搖晃晃，笨笨重重，慢慢地降落在路邊一隅，然後等著一個怎麼等都等不到的人。

艾倫下車後在報社前面的街角買了杯熱咖啡和奶油貝果，他邊走邊吃，把握這短暫的早餐時間。他再也不是耶格爾家的小少爺，他無法在任性賴床後還能坐在餐桌上好好享用早膳。就在他終於抵達報社擠滿人群的門口時，他把包著貝果的碎紙揉進自己的口袋裡，他努力地甩開疲憊，耳邊卻聽見熟悉的呼喊：「艾倫？」

他甚至沒有抬起頭去找聲音的來源，隱藏許久的怒氣和憤恨又再一次沖上他的腦神經，他扭過臉想擠進去報社，但是對方卻已經搶先一步拉住他的衣沿，其中堅持的力道讓他無法輕易離開。他轉過頭，不出所料，出現在他眼前的人正是三笠，她又大喊：「艾倫？我是三笠！」

艾倫冷冷地說：「放開。」

而三笠擠在人群裡喊：「艾倫，阿姨她——」

艾倫全身的細胞都在尖叫：我不要聽！他不想聽！下一秒，他不顧三笠要說的話還有沒有說完，便狠狠地揮開她的手往報社裡面走去。在領到今天要配送的報紙後，他原本可以從後門離開，但他卻不想這麼做。在他走出去時果然看見三笠在原地等他，但他只是視若無睹地走過。

他知道總有一天他們會找來的，但他也知道自己是下了決心要和他們斷絕關係。他們一起毀了利威爾，五年前的自己對此無能為力，甚至連要見利威爾一面都做不到——而那正是他們剝奪的。從今往後，他不會再讓任何人有機會剝奪他和利威爾之間的一切。

當艾倫結束工作要返回報社時，他發現路上到處都有人在說軍隊的火車會在今天中午前抵達，如果沒有意外的話，利威爾現在應該也會是軍隊之中的一員，但事已至此，他已經不再奢望能在這殘酷的城市裡碰見他，他驚恐地發現自已竟然連期待利威爾會是火車中的一員都做不到。

「耶格爾先生！」報社門口的警衛喊住他。

「有什麼事情嗎？」艾倫往他走去。

「剛剛有人留了紙條給你。」

艾倫接過警衛遞來的紙條，他指尖的油墨甚至沾到了那張質地滑柔的紙上，他打開紙條，上面除了寫著「艾倫，阿姨又昏倒了，所以我們決定先回去飯店，請你看到留言後連絡我們。」這樣一段話之外還有飯店的地址。

「今天報紙已經送完了，麻煩幫我登記一下。」他邊對警衛說邊將那張紙放在掌心揉碎：「辛苦你了。」

或許母親會倒在床上，用手撫著額頭說：這孩子真是太殘忍了。但無所謂，艾倫麻木地走在日復一日都要走的路上，心裡想著即便母親將會如何評價自己的行為都無所謂了，他不再在乎了。

「軍隊來了！」一群小孩如此嬉鬧著邊跑邊喊：「軍隊來了！軍隊來了！」

艾倫順著他們跑去的方向看，有兩輛巴士一起行駛過來，他可以看見車裡站滿了穿著軍服的人。不知道為什麼，艾倫的腳步慢慢地停了下來，他站在原地看著巴士越開越靠近，越來越清晰。

當巴士停穩，上面的人走下來時，圍觀還有等待的人群幾乎要淹沒他們。天空還是那麼灰，空氣冰得像是要凍結，這座城市依舊以它頹靡的姿態昂然展示，而艾倫卻已經開始往前奔跑起來，就像那些孩子一樣的奔跑起來。

利威爾，我好喜歡這裡。

那個人說，我知道。

利威爾，我真的真的好喜歡這裡。

而那個人又是怎麼回答的？

他不知道，利威爾離開的那天帶走了艾倫生命裡所有疑問的解答。濕熱的眼淚從艾倫的眼眶裡奪出，他波濤洶湧的內心併發開來，他想：我喜歡的——從來就是那個人，從來就是利威爾。

利威爾站在人群裡，轉頭時正好看見往自己奔馳而來的艾倫，他冷如二月天的臉在一瞬間被化開。他甚至還沒來得及動作，艾倫就越過了隔在他們兩人之間的最後一個路口，死命地抱住了他。

利威爾將艾倫的臉重重地按在自己的肩膀上，力氣大得像是要把對方融進自己的骨肉裡，他們都說不出話來，並非是無話可說，而是有太多話想說。

最後一直到他們跌跌撞撞地回到艾倫租的那間小房子裡時還是一句話都沒說。房間門才一關上，利威爾就如同野獸般啃咬上艾倫乾冷的嘴唇，濃烈的鐵鏽味頓時在兩人的唇舌間蔓延開來，但艾倫已經無暇理會，他渾身發熱，專注在解開自己和利威爾衣服的動作上。

當衣服都被褪去後，利威爾看著艾倫的身體，發覺到他已經不再是五年前的那個孩子了，他的身體被時間磨礫得更加成熟和韻味，而當他們的手掌併握時，利威爾感受到艾倫手掌的粗糙，一陣無奈強大的恨意席捲了他的全身，他想：或許我還能停下。

艾倫看著利威爾充紅的雙眼，帶著沙啞的哭音喊：「……我要你。」他傾身穩著利威爾的唇，吐著熱氣哀求道：「利威爾，我要你，我只要你……」

利威爾低吼一聲，他抱住艾倫重重地摔進床裡，劣質的床單磨著他們燒得火燙的肌膚，叫人疼得想哭，但卻沒有任何事物可以再阻止他們索求彼此，艾倫跪趴在床上，任由對方只用了幾口唾液便進入他，他哀嘆一聲，所有一切都令人滿足到死去都毫無遺憾。

直到窗外傳來街口外小餐館午休時的鈴聲時，他們才結束這一場激烈的重逢。利威爾喘著氣將埋在艾倫體內的炙熱抽了出來，身下整張床單佈滿了他們的汗水和揮之不去的氣息。艾倫翻身抱住了利威爾，但對方卻沒有回抱住他。

良久，利威爾才問：「你和家裡還有聯絡嗎？」

「沒有。」艾倫淡淡地說。

「……你沒有必要這樣。」

「我絕對不會再和他們連絡。」

利威爾嘆了口氣：「你不欠我什麼。」

艾倫聽到這句話後，情緒就突然激動了起來，他放開抱住利威爾的手，整個人坐起身來，他說：「你知道我這些年怎麼熬過來的？我每一天，每一天，每一天都想見你，如果他們肯讓我見你，我會天天都去見你！」

艾倫的眼神是那麼真摯，利威爾知道他沒有說謊，可是只要當他想起背負在自己身上的罪名時，他又退縮回去。倘若隻身一人，他或許還能欺騙自己，人生不過就是這麼一回事，可是如果要他牽著艾倫走下去，對方原本單純的人生又會因為自己變成什麼樣子？

「我不確定。」利威爾盯著天花板說：「我不確定。」

「……利威爾。」艾倫握住他的手喊著他。

「如果那段時間就是我們的全部，那麼我不知道能不能——」

「噓。」艾倫彎下身體，他貼著利威爾的額頭說：「看著我。」利威爾看向艾倫，對方那雙漂亮的眼睛反射出無數個醜陋的自己，艾倫沒有多說其他的話，他只是靜靜地說：「我要你回來。」

這一次艾倫沒有再用疑問句，而是用了肯定句。他長大了，也深知該用什麼方式來面對利威爾，面對他們失去的一切。就像利威爾一樣，他也活在無能為力的自責之中，如泥沼般的不可自拔。

艾倫又重覆說：「我要你回來。」

他傾身吻住利威爾，利威爾感受到他給自己的吻是那麼細膩小心，溫柔珍貴，甜美苦澀，他的每一次的渴求，對利威爾來說都是一次救贖。

——回來我身邊。

那句話就像是咒語一樣，利威爾想，艾倫就是他的咒語。在過去，他曾經做過無數個夢，夢裡的他會再回去找到艾倫，他會愛他，然後挺起胸膛，過著沒有羞恥的生活。

最後他聽見艾倫說：「我愛你。」

我也是，利威爾在心底深處默默地回答，我也愛你，艾倫。

**

阿爾敏正坐在前往城市另一端教堂的地鐵裡，他的手裡握著一張邀請函，邀請人是艾爾文還有他未來的妻子。原本受邀人是耶格爾一家，但因為艾倫的事情，卡露拉正臥病在床，古利夏和三笠抽不開身，所以只能讓阿爾敏一個人來赴這個約。

阿爾敏從卡露拉在病中說出的破碎字句隱約拼湊出那天他們去找艾倫的情況。忘了是誰曾經說過：沒有消息，或許才是最好的消息，因為人類最擅長的就是自我欺騙。

如果艾倫一直沒出現，至少他們還只是擔憂和想念，而不需要去面對對方多年來翻湧的恨意。如果艾爾文一直留在過去沒出現，或許還能夠成為自己生命中一段沒有開始卻草草結束的感情。但是命運才不會這麼仁慈，到最後，它還是逼著你去面對那些自己早就料想得到卻不願去想的未來。

到了目的站後，他走了一會兒才穿過寬大的廣場，而一聲聲祝福的話語從那百階之上的教堂門口傳來，他的心中仍然是忐忑不安的。他抓緊披在肩上的深藍色絨衣，慢慢地踏了上去，走到半途時甚至還能聽見灰鴿從地上振翅飛起的聲音。

教堂裡牧師的誓言還在繼續，阿爾敏遠遠就看到艾爾文陌生卻又熟悉的背影，他緩緩地坐在最後一排的位置，沉默著聽著宣誓結束，最後艾爾文牽著他的妻子轉過身時，那張被歲月洗刷得有些年華的臉映入阿爾敏的眼底，多年前那夜的失控放縱一下子朝著他席捲而來——

他被艾爾文壓在床上，身上的衣服也被粗魯地扯開。他本來只是想來安慰一下艾爾文，結果踏進房間後才看到滿室的空酒瓶，他恐懼極了，但是又看到對方臉上受傷的神情，他終究無法狠下心調頭離開。他咬著牙，半裸著身體接受了男人接下來要對他做的事情，就算他只是抱著自己，卻喊著利威爾的名字也無所謂——

艾爾文也看見他了。

但是他看見對方以飛快的速度迴避開自己的視線，轉而對自己的妻子微笑。那一刻的阿爾敏幾乎要無法抑制自己衝上前控訴對方的衝動，但不是控訴他對自己所做的事情，而是控訴他有沒有為了艾倫還有利威爾而愧疚？在午夜夢迴之間有過那麼一絲絲後悔？

等到佳人遠去之後，阿爾敏在空無一人的教堂裡坐了好久好久，最後他才站起身，茫然地往四周看去。他想，原來他已經迷路那麼久了嗎？可是明明心中的目的地是那麼清晰明確，他怎麼會隔了那麼久才發現自己迷路了呢？

**

艾倫坐在床邊，利威爾從背後抱住他的身體，撈著他的手掌放在嘴邊親吻，一句話都沒有說。艾倫看著對方的動作，然後說：「不是很疼的。」

但利威爾只是反覆親著艾倫掌心裡的厚繭，滿是心疼。

最後不知道過了多久，利威爾才開口：「我明天就要回去了。」

「……是你明天就要「離開」了。」艾倫淡淡地糾正他的用詞：「你的家現在在我這裡，你要回去哪裡？」

利威爾放下艾倫的手，轉向吻著他的唇說：「對，我的家在這裡。」

他們注視著彼此，然後艾倫打破流轉在他們之間安穩的氣氛說：「你還沒和我說你去了外面都幹了些什麼。」

利威爾的眼神微微黯淡，他問：「打仗有什麼有趣的？」

「我不是要聽有趣的事情，我是要聽你的事情。」然後利威爾躺回床上，艾倫也跟著趴回去，他把頭靠在利威爾的肩膀上說：「你的所有事情我都想知道。」

「我坐在飛機上。」利威爾的眼睛閉了起來，想是在努力回想自己在軍隊裡的生活：「有時候跳傘，有時候是飛機載我們到目的地。」

「你還會跳傘？」艾倫笑著問。

「學就會了。」

「那我也能學嗎？」

「我希望你永遠都不要學。」

艾倫沉默了，良久，他顫抖著聲音問：「可怕嗎？」這個疑問像是卡在他的喉間的一根刺，直到現在他終於疼得受不了，必須得拔出來，必須要問出口了。

利威爾抱著艾倫的手收得更緊了，他聞著艾倫頭髮上散發出來的氣息試圖平復自己的心情，他說：「什麼都看不見。」他沒正面回答艾倫的疑問，但是卻用更婉轉的方式表達了那份可怕：「我走在一條沒有盡頭的路上，什麼都看不見。」

艾倫突然就想哭了，但是他沒有。

他忍了忍，然後抬起臉，在利威爾蒼白的臉上落下一個吻，他輕聲說：「這是座標，方位是艾倫耶格爾。」他撩開蓋在他們兩人身上的棉被，腰身一個下沉又將利威爾的炙熱全數吞入體內，他吻去利威爾額頭的汗滴說：「你不要怕迷路，只要你跟著這個座標，哪裡都能找到我。」

利威爾看著他，然後說：「我不會迷路。」

「嗯。」艾倫說：「你會找到我。」

「……我的家。」

「你的家。」

「我們的家。」

「對，我們的家。」

**

艾倫住的房子離地鐵站有一段距離，阿爾敏出站後並沒有搭公車，而是沿著人行道彎了好幾個街角，人潮也逐漸從繁多轉為稀少，最後他停在一棟大概三層樓高的矮房前面，喊住正坐在陽台上的一個女人。

「有什麼事情嗎？」那個女人拿下正在看報的眼鏡問。

「……我想找艾倫耶格爾。」他的聲音有點顫抖。

女人仔細端倪了他一會兒，確定這個人看起來沒有傷害性後才轉頭往矮房的門裡大喊：「耶格爾先生！耶格爾先生！」

「怎麼了？」從樓道裡傳來的聲音十分熟悉，是艾倫。

「外面有人要找你。」

「誰——」艾倫臉上的表情在看到阿爾敏的時候瞬間楞住了。

「艾倫，是我。」阿爾敏說：「……阿爾敏。」

艾倫站在原地沈默了很久，最後才轉身說：「進來吧。」

阿爾敏一走進樓道內實在很難不感到錯愕，畢竟這裡的環境實在太差了，和耶格爾家的宅第差得簡直有十萬八千里，他跟在艾倫的後面爬到二樓，艾倫就住在面向街道的那個房間。

「你等一下，我在煮紅茶。」進門後的艾倫邊說邊走到廚房，而阿爾敏則站在門口有些不知所措，只能假裝忙碌地把自己的外套脫下。

接著他看見艾倫提著滾燙的茶壺走出來，他盯著餐桌上那塊被切成八片的培根鹹派問：「這是你的早餐嗎？」

「午餐。」艾倫回答：「今天不用工作，睡晚了。」

在艾倫把紅茶倒進茶杯裡時，阿爾敏才發現有兩個茶杯，他站在原地一動也不動，內心的煎熬和恐懼都反應在他緊抓著外套的力道上。最後艾倫終於停下手邊的動作，他轉頭看向阿爾敏，然後從櫥櫃上拿起菸盒，靠在窗前抽起菸來。

「……你抽菸？」阿爾敏瞪大眼睛問。艾倫一臉為什麼不抽的樣子，他朝空中吐出幾個菸圈，然後又對阿爾敏遞出菸盒。阿爾敏擺擺手拒絕：「不用了，我不抽菸。」

艾倫也沒強迫他，就順手把菸盒重新放回原位：「找我什麼事？」

「那天三笠他們來找你的事情我聽說了，我……我很擔心，所以就過來看看。」

「那你現在看到了。」

阿爾敏踏向前一步，他說：「我沒想過你生活過得那麼糟——」

但是艾倫卻冷冷地打斷他：「我過得很好。」

「艾倫……」

艾倫不耐煩地揮揮手問：「你大老遠跑來就為了說這些廢話？」

阿爾敏猛然地搖著頭，他說：「不是的！不是的……」他翻絞著雙手的手指說：「我是真的有話想和你說的。」

艾倫靜下來等著阿爾敏說話，結果對方還是一句話都沒講，這也讓艾倫的耐心徹底用光了，他用指尖將菸頭的火掐熄，轉頭下了逐客令：「抱歉我很忙——」

「我知道我犯了滔天大錯！」阿爾敏低著頭大聲說，口氣急促又慌張：「……我並不指望你原諒我。」

終於聽見對方遲到多年的道歉，艾倫冷笑出聲：「你別擔心，我不會。」

「但我至少可以讓別人知道我做錯了，我可以回去告訴阿姨他們——」

「那你現在還在這裡做什麼？」

「我想、想先找你……」

「那你也真的是找得夠久了。」艾倫的語氣十分諷刺。

「我真的打算要回去和他們解釋——」

「他們才不會在乎。」

「可是——」

「你還不明白嗎？」艾倫這次是真的打斷了阿爾敏要說的話：「無論你要不要回去和他們解釋，他們都不會在乎，因為那件事情對他們來說已經是個不需要再提起的過去了。」

在艾倫說完話的時候，後方臥室的門突然被打開，餐桌上的兩個杯子閃過阿爾敏的眼前——這房子裡除了艾倫以外還有別人。他慌慌張張地往廚房裡躲去，並不打算面對那個出現在艾倫房子裡的第三者。

「午安。」艾倫說。那個人含糊地應答了一聲，並貼在艾倫的耳邊說了幾句話。艾倫拍拍他的手背說：「我知道了，你去吧。」

接著阿爾敏聽見那個人離開的聲音，就在他回過頭的那一瞬間，那個人的臉恰好沒入一旁的牆壁之後——是利威爾，阿爾敏知道自己不會看錯的。然後他又看見前面敞開的臥室房門，裡面只有一襲淩亂的床單，當下他什麼都明白了。

在阿爾敏從廚房走出來後，利威爾又折返了回來，他只能站在原地等著對方的審判。利威爾問：「他來這裡做什麼？」他的聲音裡有無盡的怒氣。

「他說他想來道歉。」艾倫說。

「道歉？」利威爾絲毫不信任地看著阿爾敏。

「我想為我做的那件事道歉。」阿爾敏低著頭說，他還是無法直視利威爾。

阿爾敏一說完，利威爾不顧艾倫阻攔的動作，便大步地遊移在阿爾敏的左右，直到最後他用壓抑許久的語氣說：「我就和你直說了吧，這些年來我有多想把你的脖子扭斷，想得我簡直都要瘋了。」

阿爾敏開始顫抖起來。

「你知道坐牢的滋味嗎？喔，你當然不知道。」

「不……」

「想到有個人因為你而去坐牢是不是很得意？」

「不是……」

「那你為——什——麼——要——撒——謊？」

「我真的非常抱歉！」

但是利威爾似乎完全無法接受阿爾敏這樣的道歉，他的一生和前途全都因為眼前這個人無知的謊言被毀去，他甚至不明白為什麼這個人要這樣害他，而更讓人無法原諒的是他賠去的不只是過去那五年，甚至還包括他的未來，這一輩子他都注定要背負著罪名過活。

最後當利威爾控制不住要向前對阿爾敏動手時，艾倫拉住了他：「利威爾！冷靜點！利威爾！」

只是艾倫的懷抱似乎還是無法將利威爾的暴怒給壓下去，他環在利威爾肩膀上的手同樣也在顫抖。利威爾注視著艾倫的雙眼，現在的他只能被這雙眼睛救贖。艾倫輕聲地呼喚著他的名字，告訴他沒事，他說：我在這裡，利威爾，別怕。

阿爾敏幾乎要哭了出來，直到他聽見艾倫在叫自己，他看向艾倫時發現他還在安撫著利威爾，艾倫問：「犯人是誰？」

阿爾敏嚥入了口口水說：「……是艾爾文。」如今對他來說，這個名字早就已經是無足輕重。

利威爾的雙拳又握了起來，而艾倫卻好像一臉早就知道的樣子，他對阿爾敏冷冷地說：「聽著，我要你去法院找一個法官改正你的證詞，然後立刻回家去和他們解釋你的謊言。」他廷了一會兒又說：「……至於你為什麼要撒謊，對我們來說已經不重要了，從今以後別再來打擾我們。」

「可是阿姨他們——」

「請你離開。」

於是阿爾敏只能說：「我會做到的，艾倫，我保證。」但是艾倫卻連一眼都沒有再看向他。

阿爾敏離開之後，他站在街角茫然地抬起頭，正好瞧見窗裡的艾倫和利威爾正互擁著接吻。這個諾大的世界仿彿只就剩下他們兩個人了，再也沒有什麼比他們能互相依偎還要更重要，他們的每一個吻都是為了要追回他們失去的一切的彌補。

**

利威爾站在森林裡，他看不見天空，什麼都看不見，漫天飛舞的只有火紅色的砲火餘燼和飛塵。他閉上眼睛，竄入口鼻中的只有潮濕的腐屍味，他聞不到南方小鎮上瀰漫的乾燥麥田香。

他伸出手摸著冰冷的空氣低喊：「艾倫？」

他睜開充滿血絲的雙眼，在一片黑暗中看見艾倫站在不遠處對他揚起稚氣張揚的笑容，他彷彿能感覺到那天艾倫落在自己臉上的吻。

艾倫說：這是座標。你不要怕迷路，只要跟著它，你就能找到我。

利威爾輕聲說：「我要找到你。」

他邁開腳步朝著遠方說：「……我要回家。」

**

艾倫和利威爾終於能活在他們煎熬過後得到的世界。

**

阿爾敏將書本翻閱到最後一頁，才終於從回憶裡走了出來。他不禁回想，這都是多久以前的事情了？為什麼一切卻仿彿發生在昨日一樣清晰？

然後他聽見了有人走上樓的聲音，知道時間差不多到了，於是便伸手拿起放在床頭櫃前的白色藥罐，倒出了幾顆藥放進嘴裡。是的，他已經不年輕了，倘若現在沒有這些藥，或許自己連坐在這裡回憶往事都做不到。

「亞魯雷特先生？」開門的是方才的經紀人，她問：「電視台的人已經到了，請問您要準備開始錄影了嗎？」

「好，」阿爾敏撐著椅子的扶手站起身說：「可以開始了。」

今天是他新書發表會的日子，因為年齡的關係，所以電視台特定把訪談安排在阿爾敏的家裡。阿爾敏下樓後，果真看見劇組已經把機器都安排好了，他坐到客廳那張屬於他的沙發後，對面的主持人問：「請問可以開始了嗎？」

他點點頭，接著周遭的攝影機開始啟動，燈光也開始在他的頭上盤旋。主持人面對著鏡頭說：「各位觀眾大家好，今天是我們的訪談對象阿爾敏亞魯雷特先生的新書發表會。」

「其實——」阿爾敏說：「是我最後一本小說的發表會。」

「這是您打算要封筆的意思嗎？」主持人的語氣略帶訝異。

然後阿爾敏的笑容變得有些古怪，他說：「我不年輕了，實在沒那個力氣了。」他頓了頓繼續說：「但或許這也是驅使我寫這本書的動力，因為這可以說是我的第一本小說，在我還很年輕的時候，我就知道自己必須寫這本小說，只是當時我不知道該從何寫起。」

「因為這本小說是自傳性質的嗎？」

「是的，裡面所有的人名我都沒有改，包括我自己的。」

「所以才不知道從何寫起嗎？」

阿爾敏搖頭否認，笑容逐漸從他的臉上退去：「人名什麼的，故事真假什麼的都不是影響我寫這本小說的理由。在過去很長的一段時間裡，我一直決心說出真相，可是……可是只是讀過這本書的人就會知道，真相往往都是很殘酷的，而就連我自己也無法理解這些殘酷存在的意義。」

主持人似乎有點混亂了，他問：「抱歉，請問是什麼意義？」

阿爾敏抬頭望向天花板的燈，默默地說：「說出真相的意義。」

**

獻給艾倫耶格爾與利威爾阿克曼先生。

**

艾倫縮著身體擠在人群裡，城裡的市民正因為又一輪的空襲而躲到政府安排的地下道防空洞裡。他將身體緊緊裹在分到的墨綠色毛毯裡，已經入夜了，逃難的人們都沉沉睡去，只剩下不知道哪裡傳來的口琴聲像是搖籃曲一樣在安撫著失眠的人入睡。

艾倫把頭埋進屈起的雙膝裡，想讓身子更溫暖一點。隔著厚重的水管和牆壁，他隱約還可以聽見城外空襲的聲響。他想，等到這夜過去，利威爾就回來了。

過去他們因為找不到方向所以迷路了，在人生這條路上分散了五年之久，可是現在不一樣了，利威爾有了一個叫艾倫耶格爾的座標，所以他們不會再分開了，無論路途多遙遠，利威爾都會回到他的身邊——

咚咚。像是利威爾心跳的聲音。

艾倫抬起頭，看到頭頂上錯縱的管線和漆黑的天花板。

咚咚。越來越大聲了。

利威爾，是你嗎？

咚咚。

我在這裡。

咚咚。

我會一直在這裡等你。

**

阿爾敏用他那雙蒼老卻水藍的眼睛看著坐在自己對面的主持人，笑容已經從他的臉上完全消失，他沈默了一會兒，聽見自己嚥下唾液的聲音，最後終於開了口：「事實上在那年，我沒有勇氣去見艾倫耶格爾，我當時根本沒有去他在離開我們後一直居住的那個城市。所以……我和他們懺悔的情節都是我自己想像出來的，是虛構的。」

艾倫手裡的菸盒，臥室裡淩亂的床單，滾燙的紅茶，利威爾從臥室裡出來摟住艾倫腰的那雙手，切了八片的培根鹹派，潮濕的木頭地板，利威爾質問自己的那些話還有自己最後離開時從窗戶邊看到他們兩人擁吻的樣子——

「都是不可能發生的。」阿爾敏說：「因為利威爾在那一年死於敗血症，就在大撤退的最後一天。而艾倫耶格爾也在同年於地鐵站躲避空襲時因為上方的煤氣管和水管炸裂過世了。」

阿爾敏深深地吸了一口氣，無論是身體還是心靈都寒酷無比，他說：「所以我的表兄弟艾倫耶格爾從來沒能和他的摯愛利威爾在一起，即使他們如此渴望能在一起，也理應在一起。」

「直到現在，我還是認為是我拆散他們的。」

「只是這樣的結局，讀者怎麼會滿意？又怎麼能獲得希望呢？」

「所以我決定在小說裡把艾倫和利威爾在現實中沒能得到的幸福——還給他們。」

**

又是盛夏麥田澄黃的時分。

利威爾牽著艾倫的手，兩個人並肩走在筆直小路上，當帶著暖陽氣味的風迎面吹來時，利威爾對艾倫露出了只專屬於對方的笑容，總是淡淡的，卻富含情濃。

然後越走，兩人貼得越近。

艾倫笑著吻上利威爾，利威爾也回摟住艾倫的腰。

——又是一年，他們相伴而渡的年歲。

fin.


End file.
